home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Floss McPhee
Floss McPhee was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to March 1989 (Ep 260) followed by appearances in 2000, 2002, 2004 and 2008. She was the wife of Neville McPhee and the grandmother of Ben McPhee. Floss was played by Sheila Kennelly. Biography Backstory Floss was born in the late 1920s. She met and married Neville McPhee in May 1949 and they had a son, Scott McPhee in about 1953. Floss and Neville were pensioners, who had retired from there itinerant life on the travelling carnival circuit. Floss worked as a tarot card reader who was known as "Madame Zara". She and Nev were permanent residents of the Summer Bay caravan park. To people that didn't know them they seem like they were constantly arguing, but loved each other in there own ways, Floss was naturally more gregarious and liked to give people gifts, whilst her husband Neville was more stingy 1988-2008 Floss McPhee was a flighty gossipy lady, but happy go lucky, jolly and community minded. She was a bit of a busybody and thought she could predict the future with her tarot cards. She predicted that Bobby Simpson would cause the death of one of the Fletcher foster children. In 1989, Floss and Neville left Summer Bay to go back on the circus game again. Neville died in 1996 aged about 70. Floss did not return to Summer Bay until 2000 (Ep 2853), when she attended Sally's wedding. Floss has since returned a couple of times, including for the Summer Bay sesquicentenary celebrations. When she returned to the Bay in 2004, Floss told Sally she had terminal cancer, and wanted her to obtain some medicine to end her life peacefully, and she could get the relevent drugs as Sally's husband Flynn Saunders was the local Summer Bay doctor. Floss returned for the final time in April 2008 (Ep 4608) for Sally's farewell celebrations. Memorable info Date of birth: about 1932 Full Name: Floss McPhee (maiden name unknown) Trivia Floss' age has never been explicitly stated but one magazine in the 1990s said she was born in 1926. That would have made her 62 in 1988 yet she looked much younger (as Sheila Kennelly (born 1936, aged 82) herself is several years younger). In May 1988, she and Nev celebrated 39 years of marriage, meaning they married in 1949 but Floss could have been 17 or 18, at the time of there wedding, so born 1930-1932. Neville was definitely born before 1927 as Floss said he was "60 odd" in a March 1988 episode. (Note: see article Character Birthdays) Family Spouse Neville McPhee (1949-1996) Children Scott McPhee (c1953) Grandchildren Ben McPhee See also *Floss McPhee - List of appearances Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters last seen in 2008. Category:Original characters. Category:McPhee family. Category:Carnival workers. Category:Fortune tellers. Category:Pensioners. Category:Home And Away gossips. Category:1926 births. Category:1949 marriages. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:2000 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2004 minor characters. Category:2008 minor characters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters